


Eine ganz besondere Perle

by TLen



Category: Police Academy - Fandom
Genre: Bäh-Challenge, Deutsch | German, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Abend in der Blue Oyster Bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine ganz besondere Perle

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A special Pearl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185969) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> 2004  
> Serie: Police Academy  
> Altersangabe: R  
> Paar: Harris/Proctor  
> Code: Humor  
> Bäh-Challenge  
> Summe: Ein Abend in der Blue Oyster Bar
> 
> Okay, ich liebe Police Academy und die Blue Oyster Bar, könnte mir vielleicht auch das eine oder andere Pärchen vorstellen, aber der übereifrige Captain Harris und der trottelige Lieutenant Proctor sind selbst für meine verdorbene Muse zu viel des Guten.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ich habe die Jungs nur für ein bisschen Spaß ausgeborgt. Keine Rechte sollen verletzt werden. Keine Kohle wird damit gescheffelt. Es ist nur "fanfiction" und wer zu jung ist, sollte wo anders spielen gehen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena für ihre nie nachlassende Hilfe.

„Na, du bist ja ein süßes Schnuckelchen.“ Harris wich noch etwas weiter zurück – das heißt er versuchte es – denn hinter ihm war urplötzlich genauso ein perverser Typ in Leder aufgetaucht, wie vor ihn. Als er gegen ihn stieß und heißer Atem in sein Ohr drang, wich er wieder nach vorn aus, bis er fast mit dem anderen Kerl zusammen stieß und angewidert stehen blieb. Nur Perverse hier, alles Perverse – Mahony würde sich etwas anhören können (immerhin war der angeblichen Geheimtipp mit der Blue Oyster Bar von ihm gekommen) – wenn er hier raus kam. Das hieß WENN er hier rauskam.„Proctor!“

„Hier, Sir“, kam es aus einer Menschentraube vom anderen Ende des Raumes.

„Holen Sie uns sofort hier raus!“, befahl Harris.

“Aber, aber Süßer, wer wird denn schon gehen wollen“, sagte da der Typ vor ihm und rückte noch ein Stückchen näher. „Ich steh auf stramme Jungs in Uniformen... und ihre Gummiknüppel.“ Er lachte meckernd.

„Erlauben Sie mal, ich bin wirklich von der Polizei.“ Harris bemühte sich sichtlich – und relativ vergeblich – um Autorität in seiner Stimme. Stattdessen klang sie eher nach der wachsenden Panik, die ihn von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr befiel.

„Und ich bin von der Heilsarmee, Süßer“, antwortete der Typ hinter ihm und presste sich an ihn. Harris zuckte zusammen.

„Proctor!“ Von der anderen Seite des Raumes antwortete ihm nur ein dumpfes Stöhnen.

„Ich bin Captain Harris von der Polizeiakademie und ein glücklich verheirateter Mann. Lasst mich gefälligst in Ruhe, ihr Fummeltrinen“, versuchte Harris sich erneut zu befreien.

„Und ich bin Queen Victoria“, ertönte es von hinter ihm, begleitet von ein paar heftigen Stößen gegen sein Hinterteil und einer Hand, die in seinen Schritt griff. Harris schrie auf.

„Hey, bringt doch mal den Kleinen her, der ist bestimmt sein Macker!“, rief da der Typ vor ihm. Unter lautem Gegröle wurde Proctor durch den Raum gestoßen. Harris bemerkte, dass er reichlich zersaust aussah. Das Uniformhemd war aufgerissen, der Gürtel hing lose über die Hüften. Er stolperte vor Harris.

„Na los, dann zeigt uns mal, wie gern ihr euch habt“, forderte der eine Ledertyp. „Wir wollen euch zukucken, wie ihr’s treibt.“ Die anderen antworteten mit zustimmendem Grölen.

„Sir, ich glaube, die wollen, dass wir...“, warf Proctor zaghaft ein.

„Halten Sie die Klappe und bringen Sie uns lieber hier raus“, knurrte Harris.

„Na los, wird’s bald.“ Sie wurden aus beiden Richtungen zueinander gestoßen. „Küsst euch!“

„Sir, wir sollten vielleicht doch...“, schlug Proctor vor und fand sich nach einem weiteren Schubser unmittelbar vor Harris Gesicht. Da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, presste er seine Lippen zaghaft und kurz auf die seines Vorgesetzten. Die Barbesucher antworteten mit lautem Applaus.

Während Harris versuchte, den Lieutenant von sich zu schieben, schien Proctor Gefallen an der Küsserei zu finden. „Proctor, las...“, weiter kam Harris nicht, denn Proctor hatte seine Lippen erneut auf den Mund seines Vorgesetzten gepresst, kräftiger und länger diesmal. Und mit wesentlich mehr Begeisterung.

„Proctor, dafür werden Sie...“ Ein weiterer Kuss unterbrach Harris’ Redefluss, kaum dass er Atem geschöpft hatte. Der Kuss war noch fordernder, geradezu leidenschaftlich, wie es Harris erschien. Langsam wurde ihm aber echt unbehaglich zumute. Presste Proctor sich da wirklich noch enger an ihn? Und betätschelte seinen Hintern? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Der konnte das doch nicht ernst meinen!

Schließlich gelang es Harris – vor allem deshalb, weil Proctor erneut nach Luft schnappen musste – seinen Mund freizubekommen. Dafür fand er den Rest seines Körpers in einer äußerst engen Umarmung wieder. Und was presste sich da gegen seine Hüfte? Das konnte doch nicht...? Proctor würde doch nicht..?

„Proctor, ich hoffe, dass ist Ihr Gummiknüppel, den ich da spüre“, knurrte er, während die Menge begeistert brüllte: „Auszieh’n!“ „Weitermachen!“ „Gib’s ihm!“ „Zeigt’s uns!“ „Wir wollen eure Knüppel seh’n!“

Irgendwie, befand Captain Harris, steckte er gerade mächtig in der Klemme. Und Proctor öffnete doch tatsächlich seine Hose.

Ende


End file.
